


Midnight Margaritas (Morning Confessions)

by chibi_nightowl



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Apologies, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Romance, Steph gets what she deserves, Tim pulls a Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_nightowl/pseuds/chibi_nightowl
Summary: “Steph…” Tim tries but she cuts him off.“You’re already defeated by what’s happened to us before instead of learning from it. You said it yourself last night. You’re being a Bruce. Whatever happened to being Tim?”





	Midnight Margaritas (Morning Confessions)

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this done since _forever_ but never posted it for some bizarre reason. Many thanks to GoAwayOlivia for beta reading this (also forever ago)!

“I think I’m drunk,” Stephanie announces, slouching lazily against the arm of the sofa. There’s a delightful lightheadedness to the entire feeling, something to let her know that she’s had just enough to not be in control of her actions. Definitely enough to not want to drive. Or fling herself from the side of a building with nothing but a decel line to break her fall. 

She’s more likely to break her neck or become street pizza if she were to try. 

“I think I am too,” Tim replies, blinking blearily into his empty cup. Red Solo cups because they’re _so_ classy. Perfect for frozen margaritas. There’s a mess in the kitchen from the most recent round where they’d gotten creative and mixed some coconut rum into the mix. 

Tequila and rum. What the hell were they thinking? But the margaritas taste _amazing_ , so they must have done something right. 

Steph can’t help but stare at her former boyfriend. How many women are friends with their exes? Not many, that’s for sure. Sometimes she even wonders why she’s still friends with Tim because he’s been quite the dick to her over the years. They didn’t have the best relationship when they were dating, but now they’ve settled into something more comfortable. Kind of like a comfortable pair of pants. 

Yoga pants. Those are _comfy_. Why is she not wearing hers? 

“Because they’re in the laundry,” Tim says absently, rubbing his belly through his t-shirt. 

“Are they?” Steph asks, watching the movement. The former Boy Wonder, current Nerd Wonder, has amazing abs. All the guys do. It’s wrong how ripped they all are. Even with the extreme workouts Barbara puts her through, she can never seem to get rid of her curves. 

Cass is lucky. She’s lean, lean, lean. 

“Yeah. You spilled margarita mix on them earlier.” His eyes drop to her legs. 

“Oh.” She glances down too and realizes she apparently never put on a new pair of pants. At least her undies are boyshorts, purple of course, so they cover more than her regular ones do. 

It dawns on Stephanie that she’s been sitting here in her underwear for the last twenty minutes. At least her shirt is still on. And her bra. She rubs her shoulder, double checking that. It would not be the first time she’s taken it off while drinking and forgotten. But usually, she’s alone when she drinks, so it’s not a big deal. 

Having company is a change. Seeing Tim this wasted is different too. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes haven’t moved from her thighs. 

“My face is up here,” she teases, reaching across the small sofa to tap his chin. 

The blush grows brighter as his eyes jerk upwards to meet hers. “S-Sorry,” he stutters. He runs a hand through his already rumpled hair. “I didn’t mean to. It’s just…” Tim trails off, but doesn’t continue. 

“Just what?” Steph asks after a minute. She’s pretty sure Tim hasn’t blinked the entire time. 

He sighs and shifts around awkwardly on the sofa. Red Robin may be all smooth and strategic in thought and movement, but Tim Drake is a dork of the highest order and has a hard time expressing his feelings. 

“I’ve been such an asshole to you ever since we met,” he finally spills out. “I’m sorry. You deserve so much better.” 

This…this is not what Stephanie was expecting him to say. At all. Ever. It’s her turn to blink speechlessly as she absorbs his words. They mean a lot, but… “I’d really like to hear you say that sober,” she replies. 

Tim nods emphatically, his head bobbing like one of those dolls. “Me too,” he agrees. But now that the floodgates have opened, it’s hard for him to stop. It’s not necessarily a bad thing since the young man bottles things up inside, locking them deep, and throws away the key. “I can’t help it sometimes. Being a dick. Actually, being a _Bruce_. I just want you to be safe. You _died_ and then Dad died, and then Kon…” his voice breaks as his face crumbles. 

He tries to hide behind the red plastic cup in his hand, taking another long swallow of their frozen concoction. But Steph’s heart is breaking and she scoots over, closing the distance between them. She grabs the cup from him and sets it down on the coffee table next to hers. “Tim,” she says, taking his hand and raising it to her chest, right over her heart so he can feel it beating. “I’m right here. Right now, we’re both safe. Or as safe as we can ever be since this is _Gotham_ , but you get my point. But I can’t stop being Batgirl any more than you can stop being Red Robin. It’s who we are and what we do. We protect this city as best we can.” 

“But I want to protect you,” Tim breathes, his gaze intent and holy cow, when did he learn to do that with his eyes? It’s like he’s seeing straight into her soul for the first time and accepting all that she is. 

If only he’d just get it out of his head that he needs to keep her safe. 

“Sweetie, we protect each other,” Steph replies. “Even when you’re being a complete and utter dick. I just wish you’d realize I’m not the same person I was before. Yeah, I’m still blonde, but I can kick ass and take names with the best of them.” 

The six months she spent training with Dinah had been grueling, but Barbara and even Cass were so proud of her when she returned. Hell, she was proud of herself for surviving Black Canary boot camp. The semester off from GU was worth it. Even Tim, when he’d seen some of her new moves in the field, had looked impressed. Not that she did it for him. Nope. 

She did it for her. 

“All the blondes I know are pretty kickass,” he agrees. “But you’re the only one who’s special.” 

Wow. Stephanie blinks in surprise. Someone’s filter must be severely loosened by excess amounts of tequila and rum. “Is that why you’re such an ass sometimes?” She bops him on the nose with her other hand. His face crinkles, which makes her giggle. Yeah, she’s had quite a bit to drink too. But this is a rare opportunity and one she’s going to see through to the end. “Cuz you still liiiiike me?” 

“I never stopped.” 

Okay. Okay. She can handle this. This is Tim. One of her best friends, someone she regularly trusts with her life and knows he always has her back, but… _he still likes her?_ It’s been five years or something since she came back to Gotham and this is the first she’s hearing about it? 

Stephanie has known for a long time she still likes him. For real, down where it really matters most. She’s tried dating (epic fails all around) and she’s watched Tim try dating too (also epic fails) so obviously someone is trying to tell them to get a fucking clue. 

Assuming Tim can apologize to her sober that is. She wants that. Needs it. Fucking deserves it. 

She bops him on the nose again. “I want to hear all this again when we’ve both sober,” she says in a tone that brooks no nonsense. “I think I deserve that.” 

Tim nods, his expression shamefaced as he keeps up that soulful gaze. “You deserve so much better than me. I’m a mess.”

“I know, honey.” It’s so very true. Tim is a hot mess at the best of times, but Steph can’t help but think now it’s because he’s so alone. Sure, he has friends, and isn’t afraid to ask for help when he needs it, but after…after _everyone died_ on him, he’s shut himself out, creating distance where he never had before. All to protect himself from getting hurt again. “But I’ll let you in on a little secret.” 

“What?” 

“I never stopped loving you either.” 

This is where her famous impetuousness is probably going to land them both in trouble. Stephanie leans over and captures his mouth wordlessly. It’s warm and still so familiar even with all the years it’s been since they last shared a kiss. Kind of like coming home. But at the same time, it’s different because somewhere, somehow, Tim has gained more confidence than he ever had before. He licks and nips at her lips and when she finally gives way, he presses inward, mapping the landscape of her mouth. He tastes sweet, just like the margaritas they finished. 

A warm hand clasps her knee, so Steph takes the hint and swings her legs over his lap. Tim gasps at the action, so she takes this as her chance to chase after his tongue. Perhaps she misread what he wanted, but he keeps going, slowly working his free hand up the outside of her thigh, gently squeezing the bare flesh as he goes. This is new territory for them, heading towards third base as they are. First base, yes. Been there, done that many times. They’d managed to make it to second base a few times before she’d “died” and Leslie smuggled her out of Gotham. 

Speaking of second base…Steph remembers where their joined hands are. She lowers them slightly, loosening her fingers so that Tim’s hand grazes the swell of her breast. The hand on her thigh stops as the other one closes over the soft flesh. He moans quietly into her mouth and Stephanie can’t help but grin as she continues to tongue wrestle with him. 

It’s a rush to her ego to see Tim lose control like this. To know that _she’s_ the one driving him wild. She’s seen him turn up his nose at some of the most beautiful women in the world, civilian, caped, and villain alike. 

What’s a real shame is that Stephanie can barely feel his touch, even though she can clearly see what his hand is doing to her boob under the t-shirt and bra. His long fingers trace around the edge of the cup, teasing it lower and lower. After her torture at Black Mask’s hands, many of the nerve endings in her breasts were almost completely deadened. Leslie had done some reconstructive surgery for her, but while they look nice and perky, that’s about all. Still, it excites her to see Tim this way, acting like a man for once rather than a machine. 

The hand on her thigh slides up over her hip to tug at the hem of her thin shirt. 

Hmm…does she want to go there or not tonight? On the one hand, she’s just riled up enough that getting off sounds like a damn good idea. But on the other hand, she’s drunk, Tim is drunk and if they do this now, both of them are going to regret this in the morning. 

Tim keeps tugging at the shirt, but he makes no move to slide it higher. The ball’s in her court and he obviously knows it. _Respects it_. This is a massively huge moment for them and goddammit, but Steph wants it so badly. Has wanted it for years. But there’s something else she wants too, something else she deserves from this man before she lets him have his reward for finally seeing the light. 

With that thought in mind, Stephanie tangles her fingers in Tim’s questing hand and pulls it away from her breast, just as she removes her mouth from his. She sees the question in his eyes. “I want this, Tim,” she says quickly. “God knows I do. But I also really want you to apologize to me sober and _mean it_.” 

Tim sucks in a shuddering breath and closes his eyes as he tries to regain some of that vaunted self control of his. Steph gets it, she really does. She can feel the press of his erection against the outside of her thigh. Probably time to move her legs and avoid that temptation. It would be all too easy to straddle him and take them both for a ride. At least that part of her anatomy still works. 

She and her fingers have become the best of friends, along with visitors that include a vibrator and a dildo (both purple, because _duh_ ). 

“I get it,” Tim says, a painful sounding hitch in his voice that makes her wince. 

“Hey.” Steph taps his cheek to get his attention. His pale blue eyes open warily, still hazy with lust. “I said I want this and that specifically means with _you_. When we’re _both_ sober. Cuz if we do this now, we’re both gonna regret it and you know it.” 

Tim nods slowly and takes another deep breath. “You’re right. You’re so right.” He places a hand on her thigh again, squeezes slightly, and slides them off his lap. 

The sudden lack of warmth reminds Stephanie that she’s not wearing pants. Abruptly, she stands and hauls Tim up with her. “We need water. And then sleep. Sleep will make morning come faster.” 

Water to help ease the next day’s hangover and sleep to see whether or not Tim will still be there come morning to follow through. It’s sad, but she knows how he rolls. Chances are very good that once she retreats to her room, he’ll crash on the sofa for a few hours and then sneak out before she’s even up. 

Stephanie really wants to hope otherwise, but Tim’s a Bat through and through. Bruce’s true protégé in more ways than one. 

As she snuggles into her bed and clutches one of her pillows tightly, Steph can’t help but wonder what morning will bring. She refuses to regret the decision she made though. It’s for the best. Tim’s apology will mean he finally accepts her. And that’s more than worth the risk. 

~*~*~

The next morning, Stephanie wakes up all snug as a bug in a rug and not as badly hungover as she expects to be. There’s the headache, sure, but no driving urge to make a mad dash to the bathroom to start praying to the toilet gods. What she’s more curious about is what she’s going to find when she leaves the safety of her room. 

Did Tim stay or not? 

This is not something she’s prepared to face yet, so she carefully gets up and heads to her bathroom at a sedate pace to clean up and take a shower. She tells herself she’s shaving because it’s that time and not because Tim was running a hand up a bristly leg last night. 

When she’s done, Stephanie wraps herself in a robe and opens the bathroom door to let the steam escape. Toweling off her hair, she steps out into her room and inspects it in mirror hanging on the back of the bedroom door. It’s long and wet and looks more tangled than it really is. 

There’s only one thought that keeps chasing itself through her mind. Is Tim still here? She has to know if she’s setting herself up for heartbreak again. 

Closing her eyes, she takes a deep breath. She can do this. She’s Stephanie Brown, graduate student, Batgirl, and all around bad ass who can keep up with Gotham’s finest. Any man would be lucky to have her (and it’s just her luck that the one she’s hung up on is even more messed up than she is). Opening her eyes, Steph flings her towel in the general direction of the bathroom and opens the door. 

The first thing she notices is that the window blinds in her living room are open to let in natural light. The red plastic cups from last night are gone from the coffee table and a cursory glance into the kitchen reveals most of that mess has been cleaned up too. She didn’t do it, so it must have been Tim. 

Tim, who is very much not present in the small apartment. 

Disappointment wells up inside her, but Stephanie does her best to push it down. She knows better, she really does, so this should not be coming as such a surprise. When faced with this little thing called _the truth_ , Tim Drake often does one of two things. Lies his head off or runs away. It’s much rarer for him to face it head on. 

Still, it doesn’t mean she can’t be upset over it. Stephanie stalks into the small kitchen to start some coffee and makes a face when her foot hits a sticky spot on the floor. Screw this, she does not want to deal with it right now. Coffee, then she’s marching right back into her bedroom to get dressed and go for a run to burn off some steam. 

Stephanie has on her running shorts and is fighting her way into a sports bra when she hears the noisy lock in her front door turning and someone entering the apartment. “Steph?” she hears Tim’s voice call out. 

She about falls over and rushes out of her room, hastily checking to make sure nothing is inappropriately hanging out. “Tim?” she says in disbelief. 

Tim stands there a bit awkwardly in her living room with a coffee carrier containing two drinks and a plastic takeout bag full of something that smells _divine_. He looks a bit more put together than the last time Steph saw him, so he must have gone home and showered before returning. “I, uh, was hoping to be back before you woke up,” he replies sheepishly. “I guess I screwed that up.” 

“I thought you’d left,” Stephanie states plainly. Her voice makes it very clear why she believes that. 

“I wanted to surprise you with breakfast.” Tim holds out his peace offerings. “You hungry? I got waffles.” 

Since when has Stephanie ever turned down a waffle in her life? She walks over to the small card table that acts as dining table and desk, and takes a seat on one of the mismatched chairs. Thrift shopping at its best. There’s a reason why she and Jason get along. 

They eat in relative silence. Steph catches Tim glancing her way several times as she eats but makes no move to initiate a real conversation until she’s devoured the chocolate chip waffle in front of her. “So,” she finally says, wrapping her hands around the iced coffee Tim gave her. “I’m just going to be blunt and say I was really disappointed when I got up and saw you weren’t here. But, you came back.” She smiles gently and sips from the straw on the large drink. Because of course Tim doesn’t believe in ordering a small or regular size cup of anything made from the coffee bean. 

“I did,” Tim agrees, fiddling with his own cup and staring at some vague spot in between them. It was probably his second. Maybe even third. “And I’m sorry that I gave you cause to believe the worst in me again.” His gaze rises to meet hers. “Steph, I meant what I said last night. Every word. Drunk words are sober thoughts and all that.” 

“Say them to me again.” 

Tim does one better and kneels on the floor by her feet, picking up her hands and wrapping them in his. There’s that soulful gaze again and Steph finds herself shivering under his intensity. 

“Stephanie Brown, I’ve loved you for a very long time. But it always feels like whenever I let someone in, they get taken away from me.” Tim pauses to collect his thoughts and squeezes her fingers before continuing. “I know you are more capable now of taking care of yourself than ever before, but I still fight the urge to keep you safe and protect you every time I see you in that uniform. I can’t help it and it’s why I say what I do to keep you from hitting the streets. I just want you safe because the alternative may just destroy me.” 

There’s more emotion behind the words now than there were last night. Stephanie’s heart clenches at the defeated tone in Tim’s voice. She already knows what he’s going to try and say, what he’s convinced himself he needs in order to move forward. 

“I love you,” he says, lips brushing the knuckles of her hands. “But I’m always going to mess up and say the wrong thing. You’re a smart, funny, and beautiful woman who deserves so much more than someone who’s always putting his foot in his mouth and putting you down when you don’t deserve it.” 

“Love is a two-way street, you know,” Stephanie replies slowly, carefully. Tim is already down on his knees, defeated by his own beliefs. “And while self-sacrifice seems to be the motto of your family, I’ll have you know it’s not mine. I learned a rather important lesson and one of the main takeaways is that life is fleeting, so enjoy it and live it to the fullest because you never know when it’ll end.” 

Tim gazes at her sorrowfully. “Steph…” he tries but she cuts him off. 

“You’re already defeated by what’s happened to us before instead of learning from it. You said it yourself last night. You’re being a Bruce. Whatever happened to being Tim?” 

The dawning realization over what he’s been doing is all too clear on Tim’s face. His mouth slackens and his eyes widen as he thinks it over. “I am acting just like Bruce,” he breathes. “Oh my god.” 

Tim stands abruptly and starts pacing around the small apartment, lost in thought and muttering to himself. It’s a sign of how comfortable he is around Stephanie that he doesn’t just march right out the door. Which is good, she thinks as she starts cleaning up breakfast, because at this rate, Tim might just walk right in front of a bus and not realize it. 

She’s wiping up the sticky spot on the floor when Tim comes to a stop, his sneakers barely toeing the edge of the cheap carpet and even cheaper linoleum. “I’m an idiot,” he announces firmly. 

Stephanie laughs as she rocks back on her heels to look up at him. “I know.” 

“I refuse to be Bruce.” 

“Good.” 

Tim squats down in front of her. “Stephanie, I’m going to screw up, but I promise, I’ll try hard not to.” His voice is so earnest it’s almost out of character for him, but she also remembers a time when that was how he always sounded. So young and new to the Robin mantle. He always did his best and tried his hardest, even when no one in their right minds would attempt some of the things he did (and succeed). 

“I’ll let you know when you’re being a jackass.” Stephanie drops the wet paper towel and leans closer, her knees hitting the floor just as Tim reaches out and draws her into his arms. She’s not sure who starts it, him or her, but his lips are on hers, and that’s all that matters for now. As they fall back onto the living room floor, Steph brushes a strand of still damp hair out of her face. “I expect to be wined and dined before that hand goes any higher.” 

Tim abruptly removes his hand from the back of her bare thigh where it was resting just under the hem of her running shorts. “Are you free tonight?” he asks in a rush. “I can make reservations somewhere or get takeout. I can even cook for you!” 

She snorts so hard that it completely ruins the mood. “Since when do you cook?” 

“Since I moved out on my own and it was either live on takeout or starve. YouTube helped. Immensely.” Tim sounds very proud of himself. 

“Now this I have to see,” Stephanie leans down and kisses him again, her unbound hair cascading like a waterfall around them. “Your place then?” 

Tim nods in agreement. “Seven. And Steph?” he pauses, tracing the line of her cheek with the pad of his thumb. 

“Yeah?” 

“Thank you for being you. And reminding me of who I am.” He draws her back in for another kiss. 

Stephanie hums in approval. It’s not going to be easy, and Tim will undoubtedly backslide, (to which she’ll need to kick his ass), but this time, perhaps things will work out for them. Or as much as they ever work out for people who wear masks while trying to save one little corner of the world. It’s a rough life, but the rewards are great and knowing someone will be there with her when she falls into bed after the end of a long night makes her happier than she’s been in a long while. 

She tries to hug the warm body beneath her, always an awkward proposition when laying on top of them. “I will always remind you of who you are, Tim. Always.” 

Strong arms wrap themselves around her, holding her close. “I know. I believe in you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've always had some issues with Tim/Steph stories because in the comics, Tim is a dick to her all too often, as are the rest of the Bats (including Babs at one point). When I see these stories, I always wonder _so when did Tim apologize for being such a douche and how did Steph forgive him?_ So, since those answers are never apparent, I decided to explore this on my own.


End file.
